


8:17 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Someone's cranky,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos attacked her with a tentacle.





	8:17 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Someone's cranky,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos attacked her with a tentacle and she remembered startling him earlier.

THE END


End file.
